Hear no Evil: Vinegar, Snails, and Spice
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. OOC. [Book 2 of Book 3] Brutality and violence are the only things that can keep the innocent safe from harm of the enemy but when that is taken away, a bargain is made to keep the sound and violence of evil away and hunt down those who will come back for a blood bath against those who have been wronged.


**AN: This is the second book in an AU series I'm currently writing. It is not needed to read the first one to understand what is going on for this one but reading the first may help understand the plot a little bit.**

* * *

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

 _See no Evil,_ _ **Hear no Evil**_ _, Speak no Evil_

* * *

 _Vinegar, Snails, and Spice_

* * *

" **Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best." –Edward Abbey**

* * *

Envious forest green eyes glared at the black haired vixen that carefully tore at the skin of his back, blood rushing down his body in a cascade of red. He glared at _her_ and _she_ narrowed _her_ dark green eyes at this, leaning down to his ear. _Her_ hot breath spread against his skin and hissed, "Don't look at me like you're challenging me to see who's stronger, shit for brains."

He opened his mouth to say something but _she_ slammed _her_ fist into his back, shoving _her_ hand through his burning muscles. He swore loudly and _she_ giggled at his pain, enjoying him squirm. _She_ started to whistle as _she_ continued away through layers of muscles and nerves. He desperately wanted to scream but he was a proud warrior and warriors do not scream or show pain to the enemy. It was against his will; he would never cry in front of anyone.

"Shit!" he hissed at _her_ and _her_ sour green eyes narrowed, anger burning through them.

"You seriously want to fight me with your face in the ground?" _she_ said and placed _her_ hand further through his muscles, his eyes growing large and let out a gurgled cry. _She_ smiled at this and he gagged out blood, some vomit along with it. _She_ laughed and he scowled, staring at his frozen counterpart whose grass green eyes held no gaze.

Her short noir hair caked with her own blood and tears had dribbled down her cheek, staining her blood pink. The vixen had tear her clothes apart, leaving her body bare to him besides her lacy black bra that was stained red and ridiculous short skirt. Her skin broke open and killed her beauty.

He looked back at _her_ with lucid burning in his eyes and snarled at _her_. _She_ raised an eyebrow at this with a small giggle with it and pulled her hand out, oozing crimson all over him.

"See," _she_ said and moved _her_ black nailed hand dripping crimson in front his line of vision, "You really are weak."

His eyes grew immensely large and he grabbed _her_ hand, attempting to crush the bones in his grasp. _She_ scowled and punched his neck with _her_ other hand, trying to knock him out. He snarled at _her_ attack before tossing _her_ and _she_ slammed into a tree, snapping it in half. _She_ blinked in surprise and narrowed _her_ rotten green eyes before grabbing the axe next to the tree.

"You're seriously betting your fucking life that you can defeat me? You really must be an idiot." _She_ stated and dragged the axe towards him, the ground ripping apart from it. Blood ran down his lip and into his mouth as he struggled to push himself back up.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed back at _her_ and _she_ raised the axe above _her_ head before moving it back with absolute ferocity. Green light shattered the blade and pieces stabbed _her_ skin, blood coursing down _her_ face and arms. _Her_ eyes grew large then snapped around to face his counterpart smiling at _her_ , her eyes glowed bright with laughter.

"You little bitch!" _she_ snarled and his opposite closed her eyes but before she even noticed, he shot at _her_ and captured _her_ neck. His hands grasped _her_ neck tight as if it was a noose hanging _her_ and his wounds started to gasp out blood, he stifled out a small groan and increased his strength towards crushing _her_ fragile neck. _She_ struggled to receive oxygen and _her_ eyes bugged out of _her_ head, _her_ face slowly turning blue.

"Die." He hissed and _she_ kicked around franticly before managing to dig _her_ black combat boots in hone of his many wounds. His eyes grew large and released _her_ , falling to his knees in an enormous pain. _She_ panted for breath for a few seconds before quickly regenerating and slammed _her_ foot down on his head, forcing his face into the ground. He swore loudly and gripped the dirt tight, his nail digging into the soil and bleeding from the force of it.

"Now don't stop the fun!" _she_ exclaimed and giggled at his agony. _She_ turned to his counterpart and grinned wide, _her_ smile almost breaking from _her_ face. The handle of ax, being also made of metal that didn't snap, appearing back in her hand and clamped his leg down hard with her boots.

Agonizing pain shot through his left leg throughout his toes to thigh but especially at the shin and calf. It was as if something had pierced through his entire leg and weighed him down to not move. He felt himself tremble as he looked back to see what _she_ had done to him.

 _She_ had pinned down his leg by _shoving_ the handle through his body.

His eyes grew large at the sight of it and struggled to accept the fact that _she_ had done that to him.

 _She_ had _butchered_ his leg.

Just like his own name.

 _No one could be a butcher but himself!_

He pushed his body up to see _her_ moving back at his counterpart with a new weapon, being a hammer glowing green. _She_ trudged it behind _her_ and his counterpart made no attempt to move, as if she were waiting for her life to end by _her_ hammer. _She_ stopped in front of her and leaned down to her face.

"Now, what can you do, little hero? You're unable to move and no else is willing to risk their life for you." _She_ said and tapped _her_ fingernails against the hammer, "Now, get ready to die, puny hero."

 _She_ lifted the hammer up above _her_ head and positioned it to crush his counterpart's skull. As the hammer went down, time seemed to slow down for the action to take part until a hand pulled _her_ body backwards. _Her_ eyes grew wide as _she_ saw a crazed expression of a blood coated figure greet _her_. Hair caked with blood and a smile that almost broke apart his face along with blood coating the teeth of the person. His forest green eyes held no mercy and were full with hysteria and psychosis along with his entire body drenching the smell of decay and death. He grasp _her_ black dress tight to keep her down and _she_ couldn't stop _her_ own weapon descending upon _her_ body.

The hammer collapsed onto _her_ body and crushed bones from the pressure, missing _her_ vital organs but kept _her_ still. _She_ gaged out blood and almost instantly got knocked out with a crater appeared around _her_ body.

He tuned to face his counterpart with his head tilted to the side and his counterpart awoke from her short time out, staring up at him with astonishment.

"How…" she choked out and coughed, pain raking her body, "Are you…still standing?"

She held wide eyes at the sight of blood continuously spewing out from his now empty left leg.

He heaved for breath and then fell down next to her, sweat cascading his body. She waited as he crawled over to her, the amount of blood coming from his empty left leg almost reached to pool around her head.

"It's nothing…" He stated with his insane expression plastered on his face, his eyes almost wanting to devour her whole, "Compared to what will become of _them_." He grabbed hold of her head, his blood coating her hair. He kept her gaze just on his eyes and then moved her closer to him.

"Only I…can become the _butcher_. It is only my spot to take in this war." He declared and pulled himself closer to her face, "Some petty little _bitch_ has no say to proclaim the bloodiest and most psychotic spot on the battlefield. I need…."-he sputtered for the correct word out of his lips-"someone to make sure that that spot will not be taken again."

She slowly nodded at the realization that he wanted her to be that person.

" **Will you be willingly to perform a contract with me to keep my spot as butcher secure in a trade to keep the city safe?"** he asked and she blinked at this.

"You want me to…form a contract with you…to keep Townsville safe?" she spat out then grinned, chuckling a little at this, "What is the price?"

His grin grew even more on his face and replied, **"Hear no Evil."**

She slowly nodded at this as his eye flickered a darker color and with no other say, the words that escaped his lips couldn't reach her ears anymore.

"Good…" he stated and she held no emotion across her face, tying to decipher his words, "Now the butcher rightfully belongs to me, Butch, and the holder of my power to the one who can make sure it doesn't get stolen again, Buttercup."

He dropped his hands to the ground with his eyes fluttered to stay awake as she question what exactly the contract had done to both her and him.


End file.
